marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-12131)
, , ; formerly | Relatives = Tyler Stone (father) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; formerly Alchemax Tower, Nueva York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Pronounced canine teeth (fangs), retractable talons on fingers and toes, spinerettes in forearms. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, geneticist, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Agent, it's an honor to meet you. I mean with all the things you've done in the past... What things? Wait, what year is it again? I should keep my shocking mouth shut sometimes. Just forget I said anything. Just happy to be aboard. | Speaker = Spider-Man 2099 | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = In a future alternate reality, Miguel O'Hara worked for the Alchemax Corporation as a geneticist specializing in gene splicing. When an experiment to imprint new genetic codes went awry and resulted in the test subject's death, Miguel attempted to resign but was secretly drugged by Tyler Stone, the head of Alchemax. Now addicted to Rapture, Miguel would be forced to remain at Alchemax, since they were the sole manufacturer of the drug. Miguel decided to risk using the imprinting experimentation on himself in order to rid himself of the addiction instead of being Alchemax's puppet. However, an attempted sabotage during the experiment resulted in splicing Miguel's genetic codes with that of a spider, gaining abilities similar to the Spider-Man of the past. Re-purposing an old costume for the Day of the Dead, Miguel became the Spider-Man of 2099, battling Alchemax and injustice in New York. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Personality = | Powers = O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, which is not a radioactive based as the original Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Strength:' O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. *'Talons and Fangs:' O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Spinnerets:' Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. | Abilities = Geneticist: He is a skilled and gifted geneticist. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Miguel O'Hara (Earth-12131)/Quotes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Geneticists